Her love is drowning me
by Bloody Shinobi
Summary: Usagi has been closed in by nightmares from all sides of her, for the past few months. Our favorite blonde leader bottles her feelings up, aswell as her problems. She's spiraling down quickly into a thick haze! Can't someone help her before it's too late?
1. Default Chapter

Her Love Is Drowning Me

Chapter 1

Rated PG 13

" This Is a Sailor moon fic, more along the lines of a Yuri fic. If ya don't like those kinds, then I apoligize and turn back now before it's too late. Other wise, keep scrolling and enjoy the action. D For those of you who don't know me, I'm known ask Sakeri. Nice to meet you! How are ya? On with the show ladies and germs! .

" You know you just insulted all male kind, " Raye mutters to the Author blinking curiously at her annoyed expression.

" Uh..Well..Ahem..I mean..Ladies and..Er..partially part Gentlemen crowd. ", The author corrects herself, glaring daggers at Sailor Mars.

The other girl only smirked, and dragged Sakeri off before she made herself look more worse than she already had.

Sarena tossed and turned in her bed, knocking Luna off the end of her bed on accident. Which really didn't make the cat too happy about being knocked off, especially in the middle of the night. Scowling, the petite, black feline got on all fours and pounced back onto the princess sized bed. Looking over at the leader of The Sailor Scouts.

Sarena's shivering form knocked the anger out of the cat and concern settled in the pit of her stomach.

Beads of sweat ran down the sides of her face. Her golden blonde hair spread out underneath her. Luna watched as the droplets of sweat met under her chin. Gaining great concern for the girl that she was ordered to watch over and protect. It pained her deeply to not have powers to stop Sarena's nightmares. It was the 4th day for this to happen.

Sarena, tossing and twisting around in her sheets, with Luna helplessly watching her. At first, she had just assumed it was some silly thing that humans dream about, once in awhile. Until, tonight, when the nightmares persisted. Neither had told anyone about the problem, because Sarena thought it was inappropriate to worry the others over something so small. Having had the cat promise to keep her mouth sealed about it.

Now, Luna didn't find it to be such a clever idea. Picking up the communicator that she had given Sarena in Junior High. She silently crept off the bed and raced to the bathroom urgently. She yanked at it with her fangs until she finally got it to prop open. Pressing a few digitalized buttons, she waited, and before long, Raye's face appeared on the screen.

Yawning and rubbing her eyes in dismay, Raye grumbled softly, " Luna? Is that you..? ", She mumbled sleepily into her end of the communicator.

" I'm sorry for the rude wake up call so suddenly, but Sarena is in danger! ", Luna growled out in response.

" Hold up a second..Did you say Usagi was in trouble? What's going on Luna? ", She hissed back, pulling cloths from her nearby cloths drawers.

" It's..Sarena's nightmares..They've been going on for the past 4 days now. I'm concerned for her, because you know that something like that has happened to Rini before, and it was not good. Raye, I beg you, please, come check on her and see for yourself what I'm talking about. If this problem isn't solved, I'm afraid she'll allow herself to be pulled into her dreams completely and there is no way of coming back out unless there's a person with higher magic around to pull her out- ", She continued.

Raye took a deep breath before calmly resting Luna's worries aside for the time being, " Luna, I'll be over in a few minutes and take a look for myself. It's not that I don't believe you..it's just that she's been acting real distant towards us for the past couple of days, and I think those dreams are the reason why. ", She replied.

Luna only shook her head in shame, " She promised me not to tell you about it. I'll get her windows open, so hurry over, Raye! ", She snarled out quickly before snapping the communicator closed.

Lifting the rather tough to hold, object between her jaws, she took off to her Princess's room. Dodging the small table in the hallway. She stopped short once she reached the doorway. Taking hesitant steps in, before tossing the communicator onto the bed. Staring worriedly at the Queen's successor, she leaped onto the windowsill. Pawing, and clawing at the locks on the windows.

With a great sigh of relief, she managed to thrust the locks to the right. Releasing its hold on the windows. They flew open, the cold breeze outside swaying the hinges.

Raye fumbled around for cloths, deciding that she'd just go with her plain jeans and a dark red turtleneck. She had to sneak past her grandfather's room to get to the front passage way to the door. Settling her feet into her old pair of sandals, she tiptoed out of the house and into the night.

Her destination: Usagi-chan's house.

She was determined to get the truth from her close friend once and for all. Why she had been so distant, why Sarena would always flinch and blush when their hands would brush slightly when they both reached for something at the same time.

Raye couldn't describe exactly how she felt for Sarena. Hell, she didn't even know that it was possible to like someone like that again after what happened from before. Her biggest mistake was what happened that day..7 Months ago with.. ' Her. '

Her heels clicked on the cement harshly. Her breath rigid from running so hard, to get to, Sarena, in time. She hadn't realized it until now that tears were forming in her eyes. Not from just the wind blowing into her face, but from the thought of her Usagi being hurt and refusing to share her pain with the girls.

Pushing back the tears, she continued to run. As if her life depended on it.

Just like that, she found herself climbing up the tree that led up to Sarena's bedroom window. The breeze blew the curtains into her face, forcing her to have to push it away and struggle to get through the window frame.

Her sandals lightly brushed against the carpet as she pulled herself into the room fully. Her honey brown eyes scanned the room rather quickly. Luna rubbed up against her ankle, startling the daylights out of her. She merely meowed and looked up at the young women. Expecting her to run straight to Sarena's bedside.

Nodding to the cat at her feet, Raye took hesitant steps forward. Feeling her way to Sarena. She found her form tossing, which was halted soon afterwards as Raye grasped her shoulders and shook her awake.

Sarena sat up as she felt herself being shook, gasping in surprise.

Looking up at the brunette, she threw herself into the other girl's arms. Her ragged sobs upsetting her nerves. Sarena's body trembled violently, more so now as her best friend wrapped her arms around her petite frame. Only the stroking of her hair and the gentle words of her partner whispering in her ear calmed her enough so that she could start forming words from her own mouth.

Raye lifted Usagi's chin, their eyes locking instantly.

Usagi knew then, she couldn't lie to her. Especially when her eyes were upon her so intensely.

" Raye..I'm so sorry. I never wanted to invol- ", Sarena started, but was silenced by a tender finger pressing to her plump lips.

" Sarena. You know the others and I are here for you. We would do anything for you, no matter how big or small the problem is. You have to let us know what's going on or we won't be able to help while your suffering. I'm just disappointed that you hadn't come to me from the very beginning. ", Raye uttered gently enough not to upset the blonde.

Usagi knew she'd have the other girls on her ass about this one.

Especially when Raye informs them of it.

Sniffing lightly, she lowered her head, only to be forced to stare into the eyes of the one person she thought she'd never have feelings for. Baby blue eyes studied those of the wise honey brown.

They froze in their positions.

Eyes locked onto one another, and bodies so close that they could of sworn they could feel each other's body heat radiating off them.

Raye reached up, her fingertips moving slowly down her companion's cheekbone.

Sarena only shivered in response. On reflex, she leaned into her touch. She was so used to Darien touching her like that, her mind immediately focused on the feel of the person across from her. Hope reflected in the brunette's eyes, raising question in Sarena's eyes as she caught on to it.

The 17 year old blonde gasped, embaressment shown on her face. She took note that she was revealing that she had liked a girl touching her like that. Which wasn't exactly true, but at the same time it was, because she was allowing Raye to continue.

Abruptly, the slightly older women stood. Sighing sadly, she shook her head and looked down at Sarena, " Sarena..I hate to end this so suddenly, but I have to go. If I'm not back in bed before Grandpa gets up, than I'll be in trouble. I'm sorry I couldn't help you more, but we'll finnish talking about this Nightmare stuff tommorow. Meet me at our usual place, " She gritted out through her haze of hiding her fear of going any further.

Usagi jumped up, grabbing her wrist before she could head toward her window. Turning her around completely, she questioned her back, " Raye. What's wrong with you? You don't usually just get up and leave like this. ", she spoke gingerly.

She knew she had to be careful, because it seemed she was walking on sacred grounds.

Raye stared back at her innocent eyes.

Knowing that if she had said a word about what she was hiding deep inside.

There would be hell to pay.

" Sarena. You can wait until tommorow. ", She whispered tenderly, smiling alittle as her friend pouted and pursed her lips.

Leaning forward, she planted a quick kiss to her forward.

Leaving her Princess to stare at her in bewilderment.

Jumping down from the tree as she climbed down to the lowest branch. Her feet aching as she took her start home. Her body miserably whining for a break.

Luna watched Sarena's expression after Raye had left.

She too, had been surprised at what happened, but she decided that it was not her buissness to be butting into anything. So she left it alone. Watching Sarena stare out into the distance, her crystal blue eyes shining, hand to her forehead where she had been left with a kiss.

" That's the end of Chapter 1. Hopefully I can scrounge up some ideas for Chapter 2. It's not much now, but it'll get better soon, I promise. Not all pieces have good beginnings. Enough of that, BRING ON THE PIXIE STICKS, " She screams, leaping at the box of Pixie sticks.

Artemis stares, watching the Author once again fill herself up on sugar, sighs heavily and shakes his head, " Guess that means we'll all be kept awake until 10 in the morning. ", He grunts before hiding under a pillow.


	2. Rivalry

Her love is drowning me

Chapter 2

Rated PG 13

" Forgive me for another long sufferable wait. I have been working more and more lately and by the time I get home, I'm all worn out and exhausted. But now I bring you the second chapter to make up for it. Ja! "

Rei sat at a park table along with the other Sailor Senshi. She looked a bit grim in the face, considering she was sitting beside Minako. The girl wouldn't keep her eyes off her. It was getting rather irritating to her. She would look else where for a minute and then turn her gaze back upon her.

" Minako..if you would so kindly tell me why you keep staring at me like that? ", Rei inquired innocently, hiding the anger she wished would come out.

" I'm staring? Ohoho! I'm so sorry Rei, I didn't mean to make you nervous. ", She answered back with a small smile and a brush of her hand over her fingertips. She seemed to get a kick out of it, even as Rei jumped slightly and tensed.

Rei got up and moved to the other side of the table. She stared at Minako in accusation. She was tired and irritated, and was not in the mood for Minako's teasing. Whatever had happened, put their friendship on rocky grounds. Her temper stayed at check, careful not to blow up at the blonde across from her.

Usagi silently approached them, forcing a smile on to her face. The dark circles under her eyes, did little to help cover her uneasiness. As she came behind Rei, her arms came to wrap around her upper torso. Resting her chin on Rei's right shoulder, crystal blue eyes would twinkle every so often. Her gentle laugh sounded as one of her best friends jumped and turned to face her.

Rei smiled lightly to herself, resting her hands on Usagi's arms. As she turned to Usagi in gratitude, she winked up at her with a grin. Taking one of the blonde's hands, she gently gestured for her to sit beside her. As Usagi responded with a giggle and obeyed Rei, a certain someone seemed to be getting a little jealous.

" Hey Minako! Hi Rei! What have you two been up to? ", Usagi questioned with a small stretch and a smile.

Minako smiled at Usagi, her jealousy remaining under wraps, " Nothing really. Rei and I were just waiting on you, Makoto and Ami. Rei set up a meeting for all of us. She said there is something important needing to be discussed. ", Minako replied through slightly gritted teeth.

Rei felt Usagi tense beside her, she could tell already that the girl was becoming afraid. Afraid of letting the girls in on something she didn't want them to get involved with. She rested her hand on top of Usagi's, smiling at her as if to encourage her. The brunette didn't care how dangerous it was. All that mattered to her at that moment, was protecting her Princess from harm.

Mamoru at the time, was out of town. So there was no way to contact him in order to have him there too. Usagi's mind would sometimes ponder on her lover's absence. Her heart usually ached when he left. But something prevented it from doing so now. Perhaps having her friends their surrounding her with love.

Ami arrived 5 minutes late, prior to the time they were supposed to be there. Makoto rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and took a seat beside Minako. Ami sat on the other side of Usagi. Luna and Artemis popped up on either side of the table. Artemis leaped onto Minako's shoulder for a more comfortable seating.

Luna on the other hand, kept her normal seat on Usagi's head. Intently waiting for someone to break the silence that be fell upon them. All eyes slowly drifted to Rei and Usagi. Hoping that one of them had an answer for why they had to have the meeting. Rei did not disappoint their questioning minds.

" I had gotten a call from Luna last night on the communicator. She told me Usagi was having nightmares. Nightmares that have been urgent to go on for the past couple of days. Yet, these nightmares seem to be abnormal of some kind. It's not healthy or normal for a person to have the same nightmare for so long unless something truly is wrong and needs to be fixed. ", Rei murmured to her close friends. Her eyes drifted to Usagi's innocent eyes.

Usagi caught onto what Rei's gaze was telling her, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out before she began to talk, " I never wanted to involve you guys in this, because you all are so dear to me and I don't want any of you getting hurt. The nightmare that I've been having was about the moon palace. Not of Queen barrel destroying it, but someone else sneaking around and assassinating people off. My mother was one of them. There were several of them. Perhaps, new enemies of a sort that we should prepare for. I don't know nor do I understand it. But each time I have it, I feel this great pain in my heart that increases. Something is coming girls, we had better be careful. ", Usagi said in a depressing tone, her gaze faltering to stare gloomily at the table.

Re swung her arm over Usagi's shoulders. Pulling the slightly younger girl close to her, " Don't worry Usagi, were not going to let anything happen to you. I promise! ", Rei quipped in determination as she held her friend close.

Ami smiled sadly and hugged them both. Resting her head against Usagi's. She felt a great weight on her shoulders, as did they all. They were the Sailor Senshi. They would defeat any evil that came their way.

Minako and Makoto came around the table to join the group hug. It slowly split up as the girls had to go their separate ways for the day. Ami left to go to computer class and Makoto volunteered to walk Usagi home to comfort the girl. Which left Minako with Rei, to the Mars Princess's disappointment. Minako walked beside Rei as she got up and started heading over to an ice cream parlor.

" What's the matter with you Rei? You don't ever want to look at me anymore. As if your trying to avoid me at all cost. Are you still dwelling on that accident? ", Minako said in an annoyed tone.

Rei slapped away the hand that tried to grab hers. Her eyes glaring a hole through Minako's, " Minako, you screwed it up yourself. If you wouldn't have been in bed with that guy, than maybe none of this between us would have happened. Then again, I regret it happening, because you can't seem to keep your hands off other guys. I should have known better than to have let that happen between us. It was a huge mistake! ", Rei growled out at the blonde. Turning her back to her to continue walking.

Minako caught up quickly, grabbing Rei's arm in a death grip, " Oh yeah! Well who seems to be getting rather up close and personal with Usagi, huh! Why don't you explain that to me! You talk about me but your doing the same thing. ", Minako countered the brunette.

The blonde was met with a sharp slap to the face, " Don't you ever bring Usagi into this. She has nothing to do with it. Usagi and I are best friends, nothing more. What you did to me, was one of the worst things you could do to a lover. So don't try saying I'm cheating back on you, because we broke up months ago. So back off Minako, " Rei screamed at Minako, yanking her arm free and walking off quickly.

People passing by merely gawked and watched for a minute or two until the fight ended. Never had they seen this kind of action before. Minako frowned and pressed a hand to her swollen cheek, tears glistening in her eyes. She glared at Rei's back as the female walked away from her. She'd get her revenge, she swore on it.

Turning away from the few people staring at her. She headed in the direction of her house. A plan brewing in her mind. If she couldn't have Rei than no one could.

Rei continued her way down the side walk. She passed by the ice cream parlor without a care. So wrapped up in her own little thoughts. Did Rei Hino really like Usagi Tsukino like that? Or was it something that the mind was imagining up? She didn't know, but the least she could say on that matter was that every time she got near Usagi, she felt delightedly warm inside.

So maybe, just maybe, their was a chance for them. A chance for two female Sailor Senshi to be happy with one another. Hell, Haruka and Michiru pulled it off quiet nicely. So why couldn't they? That thought plagued her the entire time as she switched directions and headed home. Usagi's cute pouting face etched her in mind.

" Kyaaa! I told you I would have another chapter up. Hopefully it's long enough to keep you guys busy until I get another one up. Another thing that stopped me from updating. Was that my Comcast internet was down for a little over than two weeks, but I have it up and running now. So ha! Now you have your second chapter and I have my sugar. Untill next time..see ya! "

Artemis pops up, clearing his throat, " Once again, were holding up the offer for anybody. Would a kind soul want to help this weird Arthur out and be her assistant? One who helps fix grammer mistakes and everything of that sort? It would be greatly appreciated and you would have credit bestowed on to you. Thank you and have a nice day- ", His normal low voice is cut off as Luna pounces on him.

" I think that will be all for today, Artemis. Now let's go! ", Luna shouts at Artemis.

The two feline are seen sneaking out the back door. Hoping upon hopes, that they'd be able to get a fish or two for dinner.


	3. Rapid Betrayl

Her love is drowning me

Chapter 3

Rated: PG13

" Sorry for getting you guys upset about Minako's devious plans. It's just I wanted to spice it up a little instead of making it all happy like and sappy through the entire thing. Another thing, I promise you all that Minako won't be unhappy in the end nor will anyone die..well..maybe, but that's besides the point. Anyways, on to the fic! "

Minako sat in front of her mirror, her legs bent under her uncomfortably. She pouted her lips slightly and applied a gentle pink lipstick color to her lips. Batting her eyelashes at herself in demonstration. Her gorgeous, silky and long blonde hair remained up in a ponytail. It was rather hot outside, and she wasn't planning on sweating the entire time on her walk to a certain someone's house. A sigh escaped her lips, her eyes drooping just slightly enough to tell she was upset.

Never did she ever even dream of Usagi being bisexual. That clumsy girl was always drooling over Darien and hanging on his arm. Why would she suddenly change her mind now? Was it because Darien was gone for so long, that she sought out comfort from someone. She can be so confusing, Minako thought to herself.

" Rei..I miss being held in your arms. How dare you betray me by going to Usagi. Of all people! By the love power bestowed in me, I will fix this minor error. You'll come running back to me. ", Minako said softly to herself as she slid on a short jean skirt and a orange tube top.

She lifted an envelope that held a letter, from her desk. Holding it in between her fingers. A small sad smile bursting on her face. She loved Usagi to death, but she just couldn't allow this to happen. Not that she was selfish, but to her, Usagi and Rei didn't fit together. Maybe It was because the fact that Rei left her and was now trying for Usagi, angered her to no end.

Minako grabbed her bottle of perfume and sprayed herself lightly before setting down the bottle and slipping on her sandals. She left her room with the fragrance vibrating off of her. Tucking the keys to her apartment into her jean skirt pocket. She made sure she locked the door before slamming it shut and heading down the stairs. She smiled and winked at passing boys that would stop and gawk at her. She loved being the center of attention.

Usagi's house wasn't that far from her apartment building. So it took a maximum of 10 minutes to get to her house. She walked the two small steps up to the door. Knocking twice before someone came to the door to answer her call. Usagi's face appeared in the door way, seemed like she was home alone.

" Hey Usagi! What's up? ", Minako inquired innocently, forcing a smile at Usagi. She took her friend's hand into hers and hugged her.

Usagi was a bit startled by the visit and the hug especially. Non the less, she returned the hug warmly and with a bright smile. She was merely just cleaning up the house a little when Minako came knocking at her door. She invited Minako in, kicking aside the newspapers that were piled in her hallway. She was meaning to throw those out.

" Would you like a cup of tea? ", Usagi asked Minako, turning her head to look at her Sailor Senshi friend. She smiled and put the kettle on as the other blonde nodded and took a seat on the sofa. Usagi joined her within minutes, sitting down on the floor across from her.

" Oh! Before I forget Usagi, I found this outside of your doorway. I don't know who it's from, but it was delivered to you. ", Mina said with a fake happy tone. Pulling the letter out from between her fingers, she held the letter out to Usagi.

Usagi took the letter gratefully, staring at the envelope in curiousness. Noticing that it only had her name and address on the envelope but blank anywhere else on the front. She tore it open without hesitation. Her eyes scanning over the small letters that were written on the page that was tucked carefully into the envelope. Her crystal blue eyes lit up slightly, but had a small tinge of regret in them.

She read the letter out loud, upon Minako's curious eyes staring at her face, " My dearest Usgai, I'm coming home to see you. I should be arriving at 4:30pm today, at the airport. I can't wait to see you. I've missed you so much, you're all I could ever think about. The USA is great, but it's nothing like being back home. The students here are getting a break for a week. There's a lot of tests and studying going on. I must go now, but I will see you when I get home. I'll stop by your house once I get a taxi. I love you Usagi, and I hope you've been all right without me. Love always, Darien. ", Usagi finished the last sentence with a slight frown.

" hey Usagi, what's with the frown? Aren't you happy he's coming home, " Minako asked delicately, hiding a smile of success behind a look of concern.

" Huh? Um, yeah, of course I'm happy Darien's coming home! It's just surprising that he would be coming home this early. But I'm not complaining, I can't wait to see him, " Usagi exclaimed, jumping to her feet and running to the kitchen as the kettle began to whistle.

Minako felt a twinge of guilt as she stared after Usagi. She knew the girl would be disappointed if she found out the cold harsh true. Darien wasn't coming home, and he'd be staying in the USA for a couple months more before he'd get a break to come home. She got up from her seat, heading out the door. She couldn't bare to look at Usagi anymore.

" Hey Usagi! I got to run! I promised Jake I would watch him at his volley ball game. I'll call you later babe, " Minako yelled out as she took off out the door.

Usagi flinched as she heard the front door slam shut. She leaned against the kitchen sink for a second more. Pondering over Darien's arrival and how she would react to him. Sure she'd be happy to see him, but something happened after he left. She had grown attached to Rei in more than one sense. No, it was a deeper sense than that.

Her eyes shifted to stare at the clock. Noting that it was 4:15pm and Darien would be arriving soon. She bolted up the stairs and into her room. Invading her closet for a cute wardrobe to wear for her boyfriend. She pulled out an adorable pink dress that stopped slightly above her knees. She tied two small matching bows, around her meatball like pigtails. Searching for an all time favorite pink colored lipstick of hers. She applied it like an expert and removed any access lipstick that wasn't supposed to be there.

Pulling on her pink colored pumps, she was out the door. Standing on her front porch, waiting for Darien to arrive and greet her with a kiss. She willed any linger emotions that indicated she didn't really want him to come home just yet. Sighing heavily, Usagi leaned against her front door. Her eyes drifted to her watch and then her driveway from time to time.

Minako watched from a certain distance. She was hidden behind a large tree. Peering out from behind it to watch Usagi. She should of have felt that she accomplished her goal. That wasn't the case here, she felt a surge of guilt. Usagi was her friend, she shouldn't have given that fake letter to her. Usagi trusted her with all her heart, which made her vulnerable to any backstabbing.

Minako left her hiding place, walking in the direction of her apartment building. She couldn't stand to watch Usagi any longer. Knowing that the girl would end up being heart broken if she found out that Darien had no release to go anywhere. Minako lowered her head slightly and rubbed her temples. She was supposed to be a friend, not an enemy.

Usagi had waited four hours for Darien to show up. No sign of him came or indicated that he was on his way. Her mind raced in worry that he might have gotten her. She calmed herself by thinking that perhaps just maybe. Darien was called back for some reason or that he might have by accident, given her the wrong day.

Tears glistened in Usagi's eyes. She felt terrible and slightly annoyed that Darien never showed up. She got all dressed up for nothing. Turning around, she went inside in her house. Closing the door behind her, she walked up the stairs to her room. Pulling off her dress and shoes, placing them back where they belonged. Her makeup she removed with a tissue and a small sniffle.

She slipped into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Laying flat on her stomach on her bed, with her head buried in her pillow. Her arms wound around her pillow for comfort. Breaking down in to tears as it all hit her hard.

Rei sat in front of a fire in a room in the temple. Her eyes bore a hole through it, anger still evident in her eyes. She caught sight of an image forming in the fire. It was blurry at first, but slowly became clear. She saw her dearest Usagi laying down in bed, crying her eyes out it seemed. Rei became upset and concerned for the girl.

The fire never lied to her about anything. What had happened to Usagi to result in her drowning in her own tears. Rei Hino stood up abruptly, casting the fire out into smoke. She ran to the front door to get her flip flops on. She could her grandpa calling out to her from another part of the temple, but she didn't stop to find out what he wanted. Just ran out through the front door to Usagi's house.

" Read and review! I tried to make Minako not so cruel since you guys don't want her like that. I'll have another chapter out soon. "


	4. New love

**Her love is drowning me**

**Chapter 4**

Rated – Pg13 

" Okay, so I made everyone wait, for over, um, two years? Gomen, gomen! I never meant to make everyone wait that long. It's just things came up, and life got busy. ", Sighs and waves off oncoming mail. Shifts her eyes towards the Sailor moon cast. Seems they got lazy too, during the absence.

Usagi takes a seat beside Rei and starts laughing hysterically at one of the comic books. Of course, one that she borrowed off Rei, " Oh Rei! These comic books are great! ", She snickers and throws an arm around her companion.

Rei shrugs off Usagi's arm and sighs, " Why can't she ever, just take the books home? Instead of annoying me?! ", She cries out before sticking a cookie in her mouth.

Artemis arches an eyebrow, looking at the audience, " Uh, girls! We have a story to get back to. If , you don't mind. ", He snaps out as he steals one of the cookies from out of the bowl. Settling down beside Minako, who grins and waves to everyone.

Rei continued her jog towards Usagi's house. Her deep brown eyes , reflected her concern for her princess. She bit down on her lower lip and slowly let out a long sigh. She slowly came to a stop in front of, the Tsukino residence. She glanced around, for any sign of possible intruders. She took a few steps forward until she reached the front door.

Her hand came up and knocked on the hard wood surface of the front door. She knocked twice and dropped her hand back down to her side. She felt un easy, her stomach was doing flip flops. On top of that, her anger was rising towards the person that upset Usagi. In the past, she possibly might have brushed Usagi's sadness off, but not now.

They somehow grew a strong bond with each other. Weither it was because of Tuxedo Mask's absence, or because they were hanging out a lot more, since the attacks started. She couldn't tell, but it was turning her world upside down. She grimaced and tilted her head up, her eyes searching towards Usagi's bedroom window for any sign of life. It was quiet, much too quiet, and Rei didn't like it.

Usagi lifted her head from her white pillow, her face remained tear streaked. She brushed away the remaining wetness from her face, with the back of her hand. A few sniffles left her, before she gained the courage to rise from her defeat. She took a deep breath, and slowly released it. A box of tissue was nearby, lying out on her dresser, unwanted and deserted. She leaned forward and grabbed a tissue. Cleaning away any make up from her face, she didn't want to alert the person knocking on her front door.

She had only hoped, that it wasn't one of the scouts. Her body tensed, she felt something furry and warm rub up against her left leg. She looked down and found Luna, staring back up at her with worry. A small and sad smile graced her face, " I'm sorry, Luna. I didn't mean to disturb you from your nap. ", She mumbled and leaned down, her fingers grazed the black cat's ears. Which she gently scratched before withdrawing her hand.

Luna frowned upon seeing Usagi's glossy and saddened eyes. She leapt into Usagi's lap before the blonde could stand to answer the door, " Usagi? Did something happen? I know when you're upset, you can't hide it from me. ", She commented gently towards her companion. She was met with a hug, one that caught her off guard. She blinked several times and rubbed her cheek against the blonde's.

Usagi took in a few shaky breaths, holding Luna for a little while longer before letting go. She picked her feline friend up and set her down on the floor. No longer wanting to keep her visitor waiting, " Luna, we'll talk about this later. Please, keep this between us. The others don't need to be burdened by my problems, as well as their own. ", She replied softly and fixed her hair.

She smoothed out any wrinkles in her clothes and walked out of her room. Leaving a confused and worried cat behind. She rubbed at her eye and looked up once she reached the front door. She looked herself over, and then rested her hand on the doorknob. She turned it and then pulled the door open. A forced smile on her face, she looked up to see a pair of familiar brown eyes.

Rei turned back towards the door, after scanning the area again. Her heart skipped a beat, seeing Usagi's face appear in the doorway, " Usagi? I was just in the neighbor hood and decided to stop by. Is everything okay?, " She asked neutrally, one hand slipping into her pocket. Her eyes glanced over the blonde's face for a second. Taking a mental note, her friend was recently crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, and you don't get like that, unless you've been crying.

Usagi trembled slightly before stepping aside. She waited until Rei walked in, before shutting the door, " Everything's fine, why? ", She asked in return, walking towards the kitchen to make some tea for the unexpected visitor. She listened to her friend's footsteps clamber towards the living room. She cringed slightly and set the kettle on, grabbing a plate of cookies from the fridge. In which, her mother baked earlier in the day before she left on a honeymoon vacation with her husband. Sammy was spending the week with a friend, which gave Usagi the whole house to herself.

She rounded out of the kitchen towards the living room. Leaning forward slightly, as she set a plate of chocolate chip cookies down onto the small table in front of the couch. She took a seat beside Rei, " So, what's up? Have you been to see Ami or Minako yet? I bet Ami is still wrapped up in her study books. ", She said before forcing a laugh from her throat.

Rei reached over and rested a hand on Usagi's. She lifted her gaze, locking Usagi's eyes into a staring contest, " Usagi, I know when something's wrong with you. What is it? ", She asked in a serious tone, earning a small gasp from the other's mouth. She watched Usagi avert her gaze almost immediately. Her hand gently squeezed the blonde's.

Usagi knew she couldn't hide anything from Rei. She shook a little and pulled out a letter, the fake one. Handing it over to Rei hesitantly. She waited until the brunette took the letter into her own hands. She listened quietly, the envelope was removed from concealing the letter. She stood and walked back to the kitchen, where the kettle whistled sharply. She quickly took it off the scorching hot area and moved it to another. Twisting the front right side off, she pulled out two cups, dropped a tea bag and each one and filled the cups with hot water.

Rei dropped the envelope onto the table, her fingers flipping the paper open. She read over every word, every phrase that was written. Then studied the handwriting that the letter was written by. She sighed and folded the letter back up after a few minutes passed by. Returning the letter to it's envelope, she looked up.

Usagi walked back to the living room, after completely removing excess water from the tea bags. She dropped in two spoonfuls of sugar, poured in the milk and stirred everything in. She deposited the milk back to the fridge and closed the cap onto the sugar's container. She picked up both teacups and sauntered into the living room. Setting both cups down onto the table, on either side of the plate of cookies.

She sat down beside Rei again, glancing over at her in worry, " He never showed up, Rei. I waited, four hours for him. Nothing, absolutely nothing. No sign of him at all. Do you think something happened to him? Maybe he had to cancel his flight at the last minute. But why wouldn't he call to tell me? ", She asked as she pondered over every reason for him not showing up like he said he would.

Rei flinched slightly and gazed at Usagi's angelic face, " Usagi, I-I don't want to upset you, but maybe he had a change of heart. Or he could have gotten swamped with work. College is a lot different from the way high school is. It's more demanding. ", She whispered softly and moved her hand to rest on the younger girl's shoulder. She felt her friend tremble.

Usagi lowered her head, her eyes partially closed. Hot tears welled up in her eyes, trailing down her face. Leaving a cold trail of sadness in it's wake. She felt Rei's arms slowly wrap around her, pulling her into a warm hug. She leaned into her embrace and gladly excepted the comfort offered to her. Her arms wrapped around the brunette's waist.

They stayed like that for awhile, never moving. After ten minutes of sobbing and hugging, they with drew from each other's arms unwillingly. Their eyes met in an intense gaze, one which neither looked away from. Their hands rested at their sides limply.

Rei reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Usagi's ear. Her hand moved, her fingers brushing against her cheek gently. Her eyebrows rose upwards in surprise, when Usagi leaned into her touch. She repeated her actions, before cupping the blonde's cheek in her hand. Her lips twitched upwards in a small smile.

Usagi looked up at Rei's gentle face, her crystal blue eyes glittered with a new found hope.

Rei leaned forward slowly, stopping a mere inch from Usagi's face. She could feel her warm breath on her face. A hand shot forward and rested on her knee. Her cheeks flushed a light pink, as did her companion's. Her brown eyes widened, watching Usagi lean in towards her to close the gap between them. Soft pink lips brushed against her own, gently at first.

She could tell Rei was starting to get nervous. More than likely, even back out of it and make up an excuse to leave. She couldn't prevent the butterflies fluttering in her stomach, nor the feelings that washed over her every time she grew near Rei. She leaned in again, her lips brushing against Rei's as an encouragement. Her hand, resting on Rei's knee, moved to her cheek. Stroking the skin, she longed to touch.

It was Rei's turn to gasp. The lips she could have sworn were just a dream. Brushing against her own a second time. She slowly closed her eyes, savoring the feel of her friend's gentle lips. Her hand rose and rested on Usagi's, returning the kiss shyly. She leaned forward, pressing further into the kiss.

Usagi could no longer think straight. Her mind was thrown into a fury of bliss and confusion. She overcame her thoughts, opening her mouth hesitantly. Her tongue drifted out and brushed against Rei's bottom lip. It retreated, up until Rei's tongue moved to meet her own. Their tongues played cat and mouse, enjoying the feel of the other's lips.

Rei could hear her own heart pounding in her ears. She shivered and gently pulled Usagi close to her. It was hard to believe that her own, little shy princess, was returning feelings that they weren't supposed to be feeling towards each other. Unaware of the visitor they had, which watched them for a grand total of five minutes.

Luna stared awkwardly at the two scouts before her. They were sitting on the couch, hands resting on each other's cheeks, kissing. Though, it wasn't just a peck, It was a full blown make out kiss, with the exception of tongue kissing. She frowned and turned on her heels. She quickly went back up the stairs she came down. Shock still registered in her mind.

This would change everything for them, for everyone in fact. Would Crystal Tokyo still exist if they chose the new path shown to them? She didn't know, although she did want her princess and scouts to be happy. Certain choices had to be made, to have a future, the future already created for them. She didn't even know if it meant that Rini would no longer exist.

Luna jumped onto Usagi's bed. Then hopped onto the windowsill. Her eyes gazing out the closed window, " This is unusual. I never saw this coming. ", She murmured to herself and shut her eyes tightly. She feared for the future that might have been taken from them. By the change that no one expected.

" Kami-sama, I hope that was a long chapter. Otherwise, I'm going to have a lot of angry readers after me. ", She grumbles out and peers over at the Sailor Moon cast. A sweatdrop rolls down the back of her head.

Usagi whines loudly and throws down the cards she had been holding in her right hand. Her arms crossed over her chest, her lips pursed in a pout, " That's not fair! Ami, she cheated! ", She cried out before glancing over at the stack of snacks. A new found grin plastered to her face. She dives for the snacks, met by Rei who tries to take them from her. A fight in waged between the princess of Mars and the princess of the Moon.

Ami sighs wistfully and throws a card down, " Usagi! Rei! You two really should learn to get along. ", She muttered and began to massage her temples. She felt an oncoming head ache rising.

Rei plays tug a war with Usagi, over the snacks, " Usagi! Stop being a pig, and let someone else have some too. Instead of hogging them all to yourself! ", She growls out, trying to pull the snacks away from Usagi, but to no avail. They start to bicker and throw names at each other. The others and the author sigh and shake their heads.


	5. Her beautiful eyes

**Her love is drowning me**

**Chapter 5**

**Rated – M- For Mature Audiences.**

**If you're under the age of 16, please turn back now. Otherwise, continue. You've been warned.**

Usagi tilted her head back, as she felt Raye's gentle hand brush against her thigh. The heat generating between them, was like a feeling that she never felt before in her entire life. She suppressed a moan, one that threatened to escape her small lips. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes stared up at the ceiling for a moment.

The true reality hadn't hit her yet. Her eyes drifted closed again, enjoying a pair of lips gliding over her delicate skin. She felt Raye's lips move across her neck agonizingly slow. It drove a certain sensation through her. She gasped softly in delight, when Raye's teeth began to nip at her collarbone and left shoulder.

She lost her balance of remaining upright into a sitting position. Her arms still wrapped around her companion. She pulled her down along with her. A mischievous smile played out on her lips briefly. She lost all control of the situation, though she wasn't one to complain this time.

Raye pushed herself up on to her elbows. Her gentle brown eyes roamed over Usagi's body, taking in the sight beneath her. She was caught off guard, when a pair of soft luscious lips brushed against hers. She could feel her ' princess ' growing impatient. Although, now wasn't the time to be quick about things.

She traced her fingertips up Usagi's side at a slow rate. Stopping once they reached the thin material covering Usagi's upper torso. She glanced over at her lover in a sort of lazy manner. She earned an encouraging smile, before she dared to remove the shirt hiding Usagi's body from her.

A pink hue stained her serious face.

She knew there was no turning back now. Her fingers pushed the bottom-lining of the shirt up. All the way up until she felt the material of silk beneath her fingers. No doubt in her mind, it was Usagi's bra. She felt a set of hands cover her own, pulling the shirt up further. With one look, she found Usagi's hands helping her remove the shirt.

Usagi became bold as the years passed on. Perhaps, part of Darien's influence on her. She leaned upwards, enough to slide her shirt up and over her head. She dropped it onto the floor and placed her hands on either side of Raye's face. Her lips crushed Raye's in a kiss, her tongue sneaking out to taste her lover's sweet lips.

She felt Raye shiver slightly from contact. A delighted gasp left her mouth, at the feel of Raye's hands resting on her bra covered breasts. The hands massaged her average sized breasts, before moving to the back of her to unclasp it. The simple, pink colored material was tossed aside after a moment.

Usagi moaned softly as the same lips she was just kissing moments before. Took one of her breasts into the mouth she wanted to explore further. Her back arched slightly, her fingers tangled in the mane of silky black hair. She threw her head back, another moan leaving her throat. Raye was even better at using her tongue than even Darien was!

She almost pouted when Raye removed her mouth from her body.

Her crystal blue eyes followed her movements, as if waiting for another surprise attack on her nicely shaped body. She was greeted with a shy smile and smoky brown eyes. She could see the desire burning in her companion's eyes. Which only made her want her more. Her arms came up to wrap around Raye's neck. Her lips descended upon the other's lips without any hesitation. She moved one of her hands towards Raye's back.

Raye suddenly felt cold air hit her back. Usagi pushed her shirt up further, until Raye's hands grabbed a hold of her own. She glanced at Raye with confusion as to why she was stopped from her demonstrations.

Raye tore her gaze away from Usagi's beautifully angelic face, " Usagi, are you sure you want to do this? ", She asked in a serious tone, one that left no room for any playfulness.

Usagi rested a finger under Raye's chin, gently turning the young woman's face towards hers. She smiled at her, a simple gesture, " I'm sure, Raye. ", She responded before being pulled into a passionate kiss. She felt herself being pulled to her feet, away from the comfort of the couch's cushions. Her eyes widen for a second, before she reached down to gather her shirt and bra. Which was left on the floor abandoned.

Raye grasped Usagi's hand, pressing a small kiss to the palm of her princess's hand. She gazed upon Usagi's face for a second, debating whether or not to go through with it. She was left not an ounce of air to argue as Usagi's hand tugged on her own, leading her up the stairs to the bedrooms. She was pulled into the master bedroom, no doubt her parents.

Usagi wasn't one to take charge in situations like these. She was more of the submissive type. In which, Raye took over from there. She was pressed against the wall, the door shut quickly behind them. Raye's body hovered over hers, and within minutes. They were back to their heated passionate kisses.

Raye pulled Usagi against her, leading her towards the bed. She twisted around, gently pushing Usagi back until the blonde fell against the comfortable silk comforter. It was a deep hue of purple and light pink, blended together. It looked beautiful, beneath Usagi's blonde hair and slender body frame.

Usagi reached up and pulled Raye down on top of her. Her lips tasting the ginger spice that made up Raye's lips. She ran her small hands up her lover's back, dragging the shirt up along with her hands. She tugged the shirt off Raye's torso, before moving her hands to perform the motions that Raye had done on her.

She reached up hesitantly, her hands slowly resting on the brunette's breasts. She felt a shiver run through the other. Wondering if it was anticipation or delight, she couldn't tell. She was much too wrapped up in the heat of the moment. Her hands reached behind Raye's back to unclasp the bra that held her beautiful breasts from falling out.

She looked up, Raye's eyes already trained on hers. She reached a hand up, her fingers grazing the flushed cheek of her companion's. She leaned up as much as she could do so. She pressed butterfly like kisses across Raye's throat, her hands slowly pulling down the black straps of her bra.

She removed the bra from Raye's form, whilst kissing the curve of her neck. She earned a small moan from the brunette. She hadn't noticed before that her hands started to shake as they reached down to unbutton Raye's jeans. She brushed her index finger over the metal of the button holds the jeans closed from prying eyes.

She pushed the button out of its secured place. The zipper came down next soon after. Her eyes drifted to Raye's face again, watching every reaction that occurred. She placed her hands on either side of the pair of dark blue jeans. Pushing them down, to reveal a lacey black thong. It did, rather suit Raye's personality to where such a thing.

Usagi pushed down further until Raye's jeans pooled around her ankles. She trembled as Raye leaned towards her, obviously trembling as well. Shy and shaky kisses were exchanged, before things started to get hot again. The brunette moved one hand to the front of Usagi's jeans. Returning the favor, her fingers pushed the zipper down first and then pushed the metal button out of its hold.

She averted her attention to Usagi's face, still a little uneasy about the whole situation. Her fears and doubts were quieted as Usagi kissed her tenderly on the lips. Bringing newfound hope back to her. She forced the rough material of the jeans down Usagi's slender thighs, down her legs and then let them drop to her feet.

Usagi stepped out of her jeans carefully, before removing Raye's as well. She pulled herself back onto the bed fully. Turning to face Raye, she nearly moaned as she was kissed full force. She was placed back onto her back, where the other young woman climbed on top. More of an expert in love making, than the blonde was.

Raye ran the tips of her fingers across the lining of Usagi's silk pink panties. She moved her hand to Usagi's thigh, slowly moving inward. Her blonde princess moaned as her sensitive area, had been touched by curious fingers. Raye gently pulled Usagi under the comforter of the king sized bed. She tugged the silky material above them, throwing them into a dark abyss.

Usagi cried out in pleasure as she felt Raye's mouth move to pay some attention to her left breast. Fingers glided down the stomach of a well-toned body, to where buried treasure lied below. Raye's prying fingers pulled the silk pink panties down, and slowly slid between Usagi's thighs.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ami laughed light heartedly as she walked beside Minako. Her arm was filled with books, which varied upon physiology and philosophy, to books that doctors should have had a copy of. She gazed at the sky, allowing the warmth of the sun to blind her eyesight for the moment. She quickly looked away and towards Minako's smiling face, " Do you think Raye and Usagi would like to come with us to the mall? It would be rude to just go and not have invited them, don't you think? ", She inquired innocently to the brunette walking beside her in thought.

Minako nodded a little, chewing on her winter fresh flavored bubble gum, awfully slowly. She laid a finger against her chin, before looking at Ami. The blue haired woman was always so thoughtful, " Yeah. Why not? ", She replied with a wink and quicken of pace.

Ami sighed in relief and turned a corner towards Usagi's neighborhood. Her light yellow skirt stopped just an inch past her knees. Giving much to wonder with the imagination. She tugged her dark blue vest unconsciously, which lay over her light blue blouse.

Minako blew air into the bubble, which started to grow increasingly. She dug her hands into her light blue jean pockets. Sporting a cute green tank top to match her eye color. Her eyes darted and gazed at each house they passed by. Waiting for Usagi's house to come into view. She was anxious to get to the 50-75 off sale, in the clothes stores at the mall. She stretched her arms above her head, working out any cramped up muscles in her arms. Oblivious to what was really going on with her other two friends, at Usagi's house.

Luna crossed the ledge of the windowsill. Her concerned eyes, gazed out at the bright sky. She was startled when a familiar blur of white hopped in front of the window. A growl emitted from her lips as she scowled at Artemis. She reached up, balancing carefully on her legs. She swatted at the lock a few times before it finally came undone. She pushed against the window, allowing Artemis access to come inside.

Artemis snickered as he climbed into the room through the window. Ignoring the angry stare he received from Luna, " Hey there sexy kitty. Looking good as usual. ", He said with an air of cockiness. He was met with a sharp shove, knocking him onto the soft bed below the window. He looked at Luna, a laugh betraying the hurt look in his eyes.

Luna glanced towards the door as her ears perked up. Listening intently to the noise coming from one of the other rooms. She blushed a deep red, upon hearing a moan escape from one of the bedrooms. She growled at Artemis and looked back out the window, " Artemis. This is no time to play. We've got a little trouble on her hands. ", She snarled out as she sighed lightly and closed her eyes. It drew Artemis's concern right away, no questions asked.


	6. My Mistress

**Her Love Is Drowning Me**

**Chapter 6**

**( My Mistress )**

Raye parted Usagi's legs gently, as she moved in for the kill. Her head bent just slightly, her eyes adjusting to the darkness underneath the comforter. Her fingertips slid up the blonde beauty's smooth legs, her mouth moving in closer to it's destination. She kissed the pink jewel just light enough, but it set Usagi off

automatically in to a fit of desire.

A smirk splayed out on her soft lips as she flicked her tongue out for a taste. Another moan rose from her companion's throat as she continued brushing her tongue over her new found treasure. She found that her princess tasted as sweet as she appeared. It was like biting into a strawberry, once you had a taste, you couldn't stop yourself from eating more.

She took a hold of Usagi's thighs and gently pulled her downwards. At least so she could have more access, her eyes closed as she took in one of the lips between her own lips. She started to suck slowly, her tongue savoring every taste it came upon. She kept her hands on her partner's legs to keep them from closing.

She felt Usagi writhe underneath her instructions, which in her favor gave her a bright green light to keep going. She released one of the lips she was currently favoring and slid her tongue in between the lips to the cave that held more mystery. Her tongue rubbed at her walls with heated passion, but still regained gentleness at the same time.

She felt the blonde princess's body tighten, and push further in to her mouth. She could feel that her lover was coming close, close to her climax. She strengthened her demonstrations and moved her tongue more quickly now. Pushing the blonde over the edge, her moans and cries of pleasure driving the brunette insane. She could taste a sweet liquid flowing in to her awaiting mouth.

It tasted like strawberries and cream, how unique and strange all at the same time. But it was something beautiful that they shared together. She felt proud that she was the one that brought her princess happiness and pleasure. Moving her mouth away, she replaced it with an index finger. Which slid in between the folds of the young companion, pushing in and sliding out several times.

Even though Usagi had just climaxed just seconds ago. Her body was just warming up for more. Her muscles tightened and released with each stroke and thrust she received. She pushed up against the two fingers that now thrust inside of her folds. Her moans rapidly regaining their conscience of being alive and soaring.

Her breath hitched up a notch as she moved against Raye's fingers that slid in with rapid thrusts. Her fingers grasped the sheets even tighter, pulling them along towards her body. Her teeth bit into her lower lip as she ready herself for another climax. It didn't waste time as it tremored through her body once again. She fell against the queen sized pillows, exhausted after being pleasured and climaxing twice.

Her lover moved back up the bed, her head popping out from under the comforter. A smile broke out on her face as she gazed down at Usagi's face. Her brown eyes sparkled as she saw the bright flush over her girlfriend's cheek. Although could they really call themselves girlfriends now? Besides the fact that she had just made love to her, she never did ask her out properly now had she?

Usagi's hand reached out to lay against Raye's cheek. Her baby blue eyes staring heatedly into the mischievous brown ones that stared back at her. She forced herself up and crashed her lips against the brunette's. Her arms wounding around the slender neck that she started to take advantage of. Her teeth grazed the brunette's neck as they trailed down to her uncovered breasts.

Usagi hadn't even bothered to glance at her. She continued moving her mouth down with each kiss to her right breast which awaited her with patience. She wasted no time in taking the pink stub into her mouth, her tongue rolling over it with sweeping motions. Her soft lips gently held the breast there as her hand began to move down Raye's stomach.

Her slender fingers brushed against the soft curls that greeted her before she reached her goal. Which she released with disappointment, were closed off to her curiousness. She growled softly in a playful manner, and parted Raye's legs just the way she had done to her. Her fingers moved in between her lover's thighs, she hesitated half a second. Her eyes drifting to catch the brunette's gaze. To her excitement, those beautiful brown eyes were closed and that tasteful mouth let out a soft moan.

She brushed her fingertips against the outside of her folds. Teasing her treasure before she really got to discovering it. One finger slid in between the folds gingerly, not completely knowing exactly what she was doing. But by the looks of it, her lover was enjoying every minute of it. She removed her mouth from the breast she had paid much attention to.

Her mouth decided to wander elsewhere, it was her first real experience with a girl. It made her feel warm and high at the same time, addicted even to want more. Just as she was about to move her mouth to intake, the door bell rang out shrewdly. Interrupting them from going any further. She jumped out from under the sheets, her eyes darting to Raye's confused face.

A voice called out to her, which strangely sounded just like Ami. Blue eyes widening and racing back and forth. She dove for her clothes, furiously trying to get dressed before the blue haired woman came looking for her. Her companion demonstrated like wise, yanking on her undergarments and over clothes.

Both women straightened themselves out as much as possible. Jumping from the bed, they ran to get the door. Raye stopped short in her tracks in order to reorganize the bed the way it was. She heard Usagi's surprised voice cry out Ami and Minako's names, as she listened closely to the footsteps enter the Tsukino's house.

Turning towards the nearest mirror, she looked herself over, pushing down any piece of hair that showed up out of place. She took several breaths, calming her nerves and her heart rate. Which thumped loudly against her chest from the events that took place just moments before the interrupting of the other scouts. She released a soft sigh as she made her way downstairs to greet her fellow scouts.

All three girls looked up from the vivacious chatter as the brunette enter the room. A look of surprise crossed both Ami's and Minako's faces before being replaced with kindness. They greeted her with smiles and immediately pulled her into the conversation.

Usagi and Raye refused to look at each other too much, in fear of spilling the beans even just a little. Their friends knew them well enough to know when something had changed between the group. So with the chatter raising in volume and thoughts of desires put aside. Our favorite couple takes a break to cool down.

Luna kept her gaze away from Artemis as her ruby red eyes continued to stare outside at the sun. Which slowly sat halfway into the sky. Her shoulders remained rigid with concern. She only broke out of her train of thoughts when a white tail gently thumped hers.

Ruby eyes met baby blue in a smash of colors. She hung her head slightly, " This situation that is growing between two of our scouts could really put our future in jeopardy! This could mean that…that…I..", Luna stammered on but stopped as she took a deep breath.

Artemis stared at Luna as if she had two heads. He arched an eyebrow, " I'm not quite catching on to what you mean Luna. What's gotten into you? Your acting like were running smack into big trouble. What's the deal? ", He replied as he nudged her side with his nose.

Luna growled in irritation as she scooted away, " I fear that something is growing between Usagi and Raye. And no Artemis, I don't mean friendship! I mean…I believe..that it just might be…love or infatuation of the sort. If that happens Artemis, it could alter our future! Rini will not be born, and who knows what other chaotic events will take place. We have to do something! ", She rambled on furiously as she began to pace back and forth.

Artemis's eyes widened in realization as it hit him in the face like ice cold water. He watched Luna pace, as he lost himself in his own thoughts. He never expected anything like this to ever happen to their scouts, let alone the leader and one of her warriors.

To be continued………..


	7. Every memory, Every hurt

**Her love is drowning me**

**Chapter 7**

**( Every hurt, Every memory)**

* * *

Rei smiled as Minako teased Usagi about her eating habits. Of course it didn't help when Mianko brought over such yummy treats. Who could resist not to have a taste, or two, or maybe five even? Why Even Ami herself enjoyed them, just not as many as Usagi indulged in. Ami broke up the conversation with a quick question, " Has any one study for the final tests that are coming up in the next few months? You know, it's very important! We have to pass in order to get in to a good university. ", She said in a ' as-a-matter-of-fact- kind of tone.

Ami's concerned blue eyes drifted from face to face, awaiting answers she already knew were coming. They counted on her for her skills, which was more so her brain and wise personality. She was the one that helped everyone in their time of needing to study and pass classes with good grades. Or in Usagi's case, grades that are decent enough not to completely flunk her. But over the past two and a half years, she had noticed a change in her princess.

There was a sense of change in the blonde heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo. Their little snow bunny had grown up abit. Not just in the change of body, which matured and filled in all the right places. But the courage that grew within her during battles. The strength to get back up and continue fighting. The wanting to do better, and doing it because she is in fact smart. Her laziness subsided just enough, but little by little it would disappear as she aged.

As deep as she was in thought, she started to go over everyone's changes that happened over the change of time. Minako was even closer to her dream of becoming a world famous chef. There was a university that studied in that specific line of work, that extended an invitation to the brunette beauty once she completed high school and graduated. Her hair grew out to her lower back, and her tough exterior melted to a more calmer take on life.

She didn't change in the matter of chasing after boys of course. Ami doubted any of the girls would, but their bond and their sense of duty was something they would hold on to. Regardless where life took them, even if they walked separate paths. They would eventually meet up again at the end of the road.

The shift of topic moved to Rei, who was preparing herself to take over the shrine. Her grandfather wouldn't hold up much longer. Something which bothered the priestess each passing day. She knew she would have a hard time, the day that he would pass on to be with her parents. He grew more sick every month, no matter how hard he tried to put up a ' everything is fine ' face. She knew he wasn't, she made it her mission to make sure every minute in his life was filled with love, laughs and joy before he passed on.

Rei had trimmed her hair recently, having cut it to her back side. Wasn't much of a change, but it lightened the weight that was her hair. She also took up modeling, and acting. Though she didn't know how she was going to juggle the shrine, and her career. Although outside help wouldn't hurt either, and she knew she was going to need it.

Mina wasn't seen as much to the other scouts disliking. The blond volleyball player had taken up sports and being a movie star to busy most of her time when she wasn't in school. She decided to get a head start on everything, more cautious to failing than anything else. She was able to meet male movie starts, much to her liking. Got to travel some what, which took time from school work. Though she found ways to make it up on the road and took time away from her hectic career. Her producers promised her fame and fortune.

Which there was always a down fall to all the perks. Ami herself had plans to go to a university where she could study up more on getting her doctor's degree. Her dream had always been to help others, and it helped to have a mom that was in the same medical study as her. Meaning she could have extra help along the way to a hard road. She let her silky blue hair grow out enough to reach near her elbows. Lately in which was always tied up in a ponytail or braid. She never did like her hair in her face.

As for out favorite cat duo, they hadn't changed. They always stayed on top of their scouts and watched over them like good guardian that they were. They took pride in their warriors. Luna and Artemis worked hard to get the girls where they were today. But as they grew up, they began to learn things on their own without needing much interference from their guardians.

Little did they know of the change that was coming fast. It was something that none of them were prepared for. An event that would take place, that they weren't entirely properly trained to deal with. They almost forgot Mamoru for a short while, being as he was so busy in America to even call once in awhile.

They all understood in some ways, they would all get to that point in their life soon than later. They would have to face challenges that would push them to their limits.

Ami stood up slowly, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, " Hey guys, you know what we haven't done in awhile? We should get everyone together and go out for some cheese cake and maybe even a movie. Just a little break time before we get slammed with finals. ", She said softly as she covered up her own concerns. Something she wouldn't voice, because she was one of the people they counted on to stay strong through the toughest of times.

A small grin tugged at Minako's lips as she stood up, " Yeah! That sounds like a great idea! We don't get to spend too much time together. Not like we use to anyways. It'd be nice to hang out and just relax without being troubled with a fight from the nega verse or any other evil aliens out there. What do you say girls? ", She replied as she looked over at Usagi and Rei.

Usagi smiled as excitement rushed through her, she stood up quickly and pulled Rei to her feet, " You don't have to ask me twice! Let's go! On the way, we can buzz Mina on her cell and have her meet up with us. We'll have the whole gang together! ", She said excitedly as she jumped up and down before standing still. Her baby blue eyes sparkled with joy at being able to be with her friends. For a short time, she would forget her worries, her problems…her nightmares. She would pretend that nothing bothered her, until she got back to her empty home.

Rei inwardly groaned at the thought of Mina joining them. After the last run in she had with her, it didn't end pretty. She knew she couldn't avoid her for long, they were after all on the same team and had to fight evil to protect their futures, the people of earth and their princess. They would have to set their differences aside then.

Ami giggled at Usagi's enthusiasm for food and fun. She hoped her princess wouldn't changed much, she loved her the way she was. Nodding her head at the other three girls, they retreated from their seats on the couch and headed out the front door to enjoy their early afternoon. The sun was out and high in the sky. A light breeze blew in from the east, sweeping leaves from the ground and pulling them in along with it's journey.

Four girls walked the streets of Japan, unbeknownst of any evil lurking to destroy them. They were watched carefully to a certain distance, as they shared jokes and laughed with each other. One of the four girls pulled out a pink cell phone, her fingers pushed down numbers on the object in her hand. This person of interest had two blonde pig tails, a pink tank top with a heart shaped print on the front, surrounding by diamonds. Blue hip huggers that stopped just slightly at her ankle and pink heeled sandals that complimented a new pedicure.

A low growl escaped the predator's throat as it watched the young women disappear into the distance and further themselves away from danger. How long would their peace last? They were much too fickle to think their futures would be bright and blossoming. Fickleness tended to cause people to trip over their own two feet into trouble awaiting them.

Instead of returning back to it's temporary home. The evil decided to go back to watching the soldiers in question, trying to find any traces of weakness it could use against them.

A fifth young lady joined the other three fifteen minutes later during their walk. They mad a pit stop to the bus stop to catch the next one to the city. As they waited they started up conversations of the old days they remembered fondly. Then of the days they didn't' want to go back to. One of the brunette's who was slightly shorter than the other patted the shoulder of the blue haired book worm. The reason for thinking that Ami was a book worm before even examining further was quite simple.

You could always find her in a book store, she was always studying everywhere she went and always carried books around. As the bus arrived and made a quick stop in front of the young ladies. They yanked away from their conversations to pull out their money and walk into the bus. Not two minutes later the bus doors closed and was zooming down the street towards the city.

A set of green eyes narrowed as it took in the scene and conversations that were over heard during the wait. A nasty snicker rumbled in the throat of an unknown being before they disappeared in thin air to report back to base with information collected.

….To be continued…..


End file.
